Resonance Raman and CARS (Coherent Anti-Stokes Raman Scattering) spectroscopic studies are planned for heme proteins, with a view toward elucidating the structural bases of biological function. Mechanisms of oxygen binding (hemoglobin and myoglobin), oxygen activation (cytochrome P450) and electron transport (cytochrome c oxidase) will be major foci. Model heme compounds will be used as a basis for interpreting the protein spectra. Time-resolved Raman studies of reaction intermediates will be initiated.